


making each other laugh

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: kanera week [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: As they celebrate one of Lothal's holidays, Hera gets Kanan a gift.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: kanera week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904296
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	making each other laugh

**Author's Note:**

> written for kanera week 2020, with the prompt making each other laugh
> 
> I had to put my gender non conforming Kanan headcanon in there because I am nothing if not self indulgent
> 
> tw for this story: none

\--------

They are celebrating one of Lothal’s holidays today; the ghost celebrates everything from Mandalorian to Lasat holidays, and with the addition of Ezra to the crew, they’ve also adopted the major holidays of Lothal. This one includes eating sweet fruit filled pastries which Ezra had taught Kanan to make---with some help from an old family recipe---and exchanging small gifts.

Ezra and Sabine have already opened theirs from Kanan and Hera. Sabine received body safe paints; they had thought she might like using herself as a canvas for a change. Ezra received a small tool kit; after struggling to construct his lightsaber with only the tools around the ghost, it had seemed a prudent gift. It’s wrapped in an elegant leather cover, which he runs his fingers over appreciatively. Next is Hera’s present to Kanan. They had agreed they didn’t need to get each other gifts for this, but she couldn’t resist when she saw this. 

She hands him the plain box and waits. He pulls open the lid and notes the pink frilly fabric inside. He’s no stranger to pink or frilly---he owns and wears a couple skirts himself---so this doesn’t phase him. He lifts the piece of clothing out of the box, not noticing the writing on the front, which is turned away from him. Ezra and Sabine do notice and begin desperately trying to stifle their laughter. Kanan gives them a confused look and turns the apron around. 

He reads it:

“Kiss the cook”

and there’s a moment of silence. Then he begins to snicker, before evolving into a full blown laughter, along with those adorable snorts she loves. She grins at him as everyone around her falls into laughter, including Zeb, whose laughter booms around the room. Finally he manages to say:

“Hera, I love it.”

She giggles and says:

“You don’t have to actually wear it, but if you do, I may just have to give you extra kisses.”

He nods and says earnestly:

“Oh, I’m definitely wearing it.”

Ezra cheers from his spot, where Sabine is already testing her new paints on him:

“Kanan, you have to model it for us!”

Kanan stands and slips it over his head before tying the ties around his waist. Then he extends his arms out so they can see it clearly and turns from side to side. 

Sabine says:

“It suits you!”

Hera stands and walks up to him, saying:

“I agree. Now as promised; kisses!”

She kisses him softly, familiar and enjoyable as ever. His hand comes up to cup the back of her head before he pulls away. He smiles at her, beautiful and bright, and she feels herself flutter, just like the first time he smiled for her. Behind them, Ezra squawks as Sabine slaps a paint handprint on his face. He shoves her back, whining:

“That’s cold!”

She sticks her tongue out at him and replies:

“It’s art.”

Hera interrupts their squabbling, saying:

“Kids, we still have Zeb’s gift to open.”

They snap to attention and settle down, eagerly watching as Zeb begins to open his gifts. Hera stays with one arm wrapped around Kanan, watching her family happily. 

\--------


End file.
